


How Can Vampires Have Sex?

by eivomlive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivomlive/pseuds/eivomlive
Summary: My rant on why vampire love stories make no sense. Don’t get me wrong. I read them, but the suspension of belief is impossible.
Kudos: 1





	How Can Vampires Have Sex?

Male Vampires cannot have sex. Sex requires flowing blood. Even if they just ate, the blood isn’t flowing.   
  
Vampires are corpses. So, lower body temperature. So if you’re going to have sex with a lady vampire or a gay one, do it under an electric blanket and use plenty of lube. 


End file.
